Beautiful Reflections
by mitmiya
Summary: [Rating pumped up for sexual encounters] Tatsuha is now known as Eiri Yuki and lives the life of his older brother, while Shuichi Shindou discovers something shocking about who he thinks to be his blond lover. TatxShu, YukixShu, KxHiro & TatxRyu.
1. Prologue

**:Beautiful Reflections:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing, so don't sue me please! 

**Summary:** Tatsuha looked down at Shuichi's picture for a second, seeing the crush of his life in that youthful face, then grabbed the blond dye. Shindou was not Ryuichi, but he would do. YS, TS! 

**Pairings:** TatsuhaxShuichi, YukixShuichi 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) I always wondered, while reading the manga, what would happen if Tatsuha pretended to be Yuki. It struck me funny, but as I started to think about it more, it appeared to be the perfect idea for my first angst-filled Gravitation fic. And looking at the number of stories for this series, I can't help but wonder if somebody had actually written something about that... if somebody did, then I am sorry but for now, I'm going to start this story! And no worries guys, Shindou will of course end up with our handsome Yuki! Hope you will like it, and tell me about any specific pairings you want to see in this story. 

**Warning:** Language, yaoi, some violence in following chapters. Non-beat'ed story. I guess that's about it. 

oo00O00oo

_+Prologue+_

The humming filled the elevator, and the only passenger of the moving box bobbed his head up and down along with the beat. His eyes shut, a smile on his face, Shuichi's heart hammered in his chest in excitement as he neared his lover's apartment. Their apartment. Their home. He had only been with the famous novelist, Eiri Yuki, for a couple of weeks but he felt as though he knew this happiness and blessing for years. Everything seemed different, as though he was living a new life, which left him wondering why he did not find this better world before. 

He chuckled, hearts floating around his head. It did not matter, what mattered that he was with the person he truly loved, and that person was his, not for sharing. Shuichi sighed loudly, smile still in place. He was _so_ in love, and he liked the feeling a lot. The beat was back, and he started to hum once again. That was one of the annoying sides of being a musician, once you got a new song to practice, it gets stuck in your head for God knows how long. 

Once the elevator stopped, the pink-haired teenager stopped humming, too and instead shouted on the top of his lungs. "Nee, YUKI! I'm HOME!" The yellow backpack was dropped on the ground carelessly as the pink-haired singer rushed to meet his lover. Shuichi decided to go to the kitchen, since there were mutterings and grumblings coming out of that direction. 

Stepping on the tile-floored kitchen, Shindou was horrified to see Yuki holding a wash towel to his bleeding thumb. Apparently the blond was cutting some bread for dinner when he was startled by the high-pitched scream of his young lover. Guilt and concern weighing on him heavily, Shuichi hurried next to the blond. 

"Gomen nasai, Yuki! Let me help, lemme see." Shuichi frantically tried to hold the hand in both of his, while Yuki pushed him away. 

"I'm fine, baka!" 

But the pink-haired boy did not back down, he forcefully pulled the bigger hand and put it in one of his, while the other removed the small square towel away, now stained with a little bit of blood. It did not look deep, and though he was no doctor, Shuichi was sure that it did not need any medical attention but that did not mean he could not give it some special attention of his own. 

Yuki swallowed as his thumb disappeared into the hot mouth of Shuichi, and he could not help the low growl as emotions, he thought he could never develop again, started to make his heart beat faster. Enjoying the sucking motion Shuichi was applying, Yuki wrapped his arm around the slim waist and pulled the singer to him. Slipping his wet thumb out, he caressed the soft lips before he descended his own on them. 

He knew that he should forget about dinner. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shuichi grinned lazily, stretching on the king-sized bed before settling in a comfortable position. Through half-hooded eyes he watched as his blond lover dried his hair with a towel, while another one wrapped itself loosely around the slim waist. The pink-haired singer chuckled happily and hugged a soft feather pillow to him and shutting his eyes. 

Violet eyes opened lazily as the bed dipped on the other side, and Shindou smiled softly at Yuki. 

"Something funny, brat?" 

He looked into cold golden eyes, but that did not discourage him, for he knew that deep down his Yuki felt some love for him, just like he felt for the blond beauty. Shaking his head slightly, he grinned. "Iei, I'm just happy." 

"I thought you always drooled when you were happy, baka." Yuki teased, finding himself enjoying the act rather immensely. 

Shuichi sat up on the bed, fire starting in his violet eyes and he was ready to retort when he noticed some additional subjects in the room. Studying the big, black suitcase that was tucked in one corner, Shuichi then turned questioning eyes towards his lover. "Yuki?" 

"It's nothing. I have to get out of town for a couple of weeks." Was the curt explanation. 

"What for?" Shuichi felt dread spread in his body, and he felt his heart beat wildly while his limbs went numb. What was Yuki not telling him? 

"I told you it is nothing, baka. I just need to attend some press conferences and some book-signing in the countries where my stories would be translated and published." 

"Oh," Shuichi sighed in relief, he remembered being told about that before, but he could not remember the part where Yuki said he was leaving. "When are going to be back?" 

"Whenever I feel like it." 

And Shuichi thought he was starting to be friendlier with him. "Yuki!" He decided whining would be the best approach. 

"Keep that up, and I will never come back." He saw that Shuichi was about to protest, so he used his best tactic to shut him up after using those two words. He kissed him. Pulling away for air, he looked into the glazed over violet eyes, and he admitted to himself that he was going to miss this moron. "Baka." He muttered softly before he shared another kiss with the pink-haired boy. 

_My baka._

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Yuki is leaving Shindou by himself? Then expect trouble to come knocking on Shuichi's door. I really tried not to make the characters that OOC, so onegai, tell me if I did it right or not. And as I said before, just tell me if you're interested to see your fav **pairing** in this story. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you thought of it. 


	2. A Goodbye Kiss

**:Beautiful Reflections:**

**Disclaimer:** Three words, no, wait... _counts on her hand_ it's five words. I do not own anything. _counts words again_ Yep, that's five. I think I got it right. OMG, I did! _screams happily_ Ah, uh, first of all I want to thank God, tehn my math teacher and of couse my pare-- _shot dead_

**Summary:** Yuki is off to Europe and USA for a couple of weeks, which allows Tatsuha to put his plan into work. Yes, Shuichi may not be Ryuichi but since he cannot be with the love of his life, the pink-haired boy would do. TS, YS! 

**Pairings:** TatsuhaxShuichi, YukixShuichi, KxHiro later! 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) Okay, first of all, I hate idiots! I have been informed by a fellow author/ess that I have stolen the idea from the manga and went as far to call me a liar when I said that I've only read to volume 3, since I'm broke I can't buy the rest of the series. Needless to say, I kinda panicked because I thought my idea was going to be blown to pieces, but after reading the manga from volume 1 to 9, I noticed that indeed, yes, Tatsuha had diguised himself as Yuki but for a different reason. I do not appreciate empty threats, so if you truly believe that I've stolen the idea from somewhere, then understand what my idea is in the first place then go get some proofs... _a long hot sigh_ Gomen, minna-san, but I had to get that outta my system because all the bull pissed me off _bows_ Gomen! But the good thing is, I've finally got a plot! Wheee! n.n I'm so happy, at first it was just this prologue and an idea that yet to blossom but now I finally have a clear picture of where the story is going to go, and people, things are going to get crazy! _Giggles_ I'm so hyper and excited, so me get to work! Enjoy yourselves, and thanks for reading! _bows again only to hit her head_ Arigatou _paying no heed to the blood on the keyboard_

**Warning:** Language, yaoi, some violence in following chapters. Non-beat'ed story. I guess that's about it.Oh, also, my native language is neither English or Japanese, so please try to excuse my mistakes! Arigatou! 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! (In order of the reviewer number) 

**_KawaiiYasha:_** _looks around_ Is that your spider sense? Or Kawaii-ness' sense? n.n;; Whatever it is, it's right! Drama and angst are coming and they are going to rule this story... whee! Don't we all love that? n.n Arigatou KY! 

**_Bram:_** Oooh, K/Hiro, definitely! I love K, he's my fav _hugs K_ and Hiro, too _hugs Hiro also_ Your wish is my command, you shall get this pairing... afterall, since that scene with K in HS girl uniform, I could not get those two out of my head. rofl! _squeezes those two even tighter_ This is the first manga where I actually love all the characters. Thanks for reviewing, Bram, and also thanks for hinting about vol. six! 

**_Zero:_** Sir, yessir! I shall keep on writing until my fingers fall off! _chuckles_ Thanks a lot for readin' and reviewing, Zero! 

**_Kaylariana:_** _hands over Kumagoro to Kaylariana_ This is for being nice and liking my story, and I hope you like this new addition n.n Arigatou! 

**_mnk:_** Yes, a change is needed, so I'm here to make that happen _heroic pose_ /..\ _trips and falls_ n.n;; Okay, maybe another approach is needed. Thanks mnk! 

**_me, the pirate:_** me, the kiddo/idiot/baka/insane/do'aho/whacko/loco... _blinks_ I guess I got a li'l bit carried away n.n;;... but, me.. I mean you, the pirate, do you think you're ready? _deep voice_ Do you actually think you can handle all that drama? That you can face it an--_chockes_.. _in a hoarse voice_ If yes, please scroll down and read. Thanks a lot. _coughs_ n.n;; 

**_Ryuske:_** Yes, finally I wrote a summary that actually attracted people! Whee! _dances around_.. okay, I'll make people run away this way, hm? Thanks a lot, Ryuske-san! And let's see what our beloved brat's life would turn into with Yuki gone! Oooh, the fun! 

**_DemongirlIzumi:_** I wrote this as quickly as possible so you can stop waiting, so I truly hope you'll this addition and keep reading! Thank you so much! nn 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: A Goodbye Kiss+_

Pale blue fabric danced in the air as the force of the cool breeze made the curtains wave and welcome the moving air as it sneaked into the room. The cooler air moved through the room, slowly warming up as it came in contact with warmer objects. Blowing away a light obstecale, the breeze hungrily crashed into the heated flesh, desperate for some warmth. The small form shivered, trying to generate more heat, but as soon the body started to move, a long arm secured the runaway fabric around the slim shoulders, while the other arm pulled the smaller form by the waist closer to a bigger body. Pink hair tickled a muscular chest as the former snuggled closer to that source of warmth. 

Hazel eyes watched the peaceful features of the sleeping boy and the arm around the slim waist tightened without any thought. The only response from the pink head was a small hand moving closer to its owner face, placed on the center of the older man's chest. The blond young man closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his heart beat under the warm hand, and tried to understand the situation he found himself in. 

It all had started with a walk in the park, a need for some fresh air and a smoke. That was the place he first met him, first seen the pink-haired boy, who seemed to confuse him with emotions every single day. Eiri never believed in destiny or fate, but when he thought about how Shuichi had entered his life, he could not help but have doubts about it. Eiri Yuki was not a man who took walks in the parks to get his inspiration, he would rather hang out in bars or with one of the chicks he could easily get. But not on that fateful night, on that night he felt the need to be outside, alone... just to be free from life and people. He did not consider that he would meet a boy that would steal that freedom away from him. 

The hand on his chest curled, fingers caressing the smooth skin and for some reason, Yuki appreciated the warmth that settled on his chest, directly where his heart is buried inside. That was the affect Shuichi left on him, his unconditional love, trust and loyalty had reached past the walls he had built around his heart, grasping the beating organ tightly, not planning to let go and providing the much needed warmth to melt the frozen heart, unleashing emotions he believed he had forgotten to run wild in his system. 

Nuzzling the soft hair with his nose, Yuki enjoyed the acts of affection he could not dare to execute when the bundle of energy was awake. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and went back to his thoughts, letting the sweet, strawberry smell of the shampoo take over his senses. 

The emotions he was assaulted with everyday did not do the desirable affect it was supposed to, for instead of helping Yuki admit that he indeed loved the pink-haired singer, it scared him away. Having those emotions were not bad, but when you start to share them with another, that is the point when things might get ugly. Yuki had been there before and he had no wish to go through that again. 

Covering the smaller hand with his, Yuki rested his cheek on the silky hair. He knew he wanted to go further into this weird relationship between him and Shindou, but there was something holding him back that he could not understand exactly, but with each day he found himself trying to create more distance between him and the young singer. 

Squeezing the hand he held, Yuki promised silently to himslef and his lover. No matter what happened... 

...he was never going to let Shuichi go. 

-----------------

Shuichi stood next to Yuki, shoulders slumped and a pout of his face. He was missing the blond already, and he did not know how he was going to last all that time without his lover to come home to. He did not dare look Eiri in the eyes, believing that he would start to cry immediately if he did. He was never good when it came to saying goodbye, let alone saying goodbye to the man who had become the essence of his life lately. At that very moment, he had the urge to just grab onto Yuki's leg and never let go. He did not care if he was dragged onto the plane or forced Yuki to stay with him, all what mattered to him was that he got to stay with his blond lover. 

Yuki stared at the younger man, smirk in place as he shook his head in amusment. He had told the little brat that he was not needed, that he was used to not having any company in the airport but Shuichi would not give, whining that he would spent every singly moment by his side until he had to leave. The smirk fell off his face as he remembered the remarks he had thrown at the boy; he was still creating that ice barrier between him and his lover, but he was glad to see that it was not stopping Shindou at all. 

Hearing his flight's last call annouced over the mikes, Yuki sighed softly at the hung down pink head. Well, it seemed that he was the one who had to make a move, again. After all, it was time he helped in breaking down that ice wall. Smiling softly, Yuki affectionately cupped on smooth cheek in his hand and gently brought Shuichi's head up. A chuckled escaped his lips as he saw a tear in the corner of one eye, "Baka, I'm going to be back before you know it." He slowly locked the soft lips with his own for a few moments, then he drew back. He gave the cheek a caress before he took his hand away. Adjusting his laptop case's stap on his shoulder, he smirked. "Take care, brat." 

Shindou watched as the blond turned around, his back to him as he moved away to disappear among the mass of people in the airport. He suddenly gasped, recovering from his shock at his first public kiss with the famous novelist, and yelled on top of his lungs. "Aishteru Yu-chan! I'll miss you!" 

Yuki clutched the strap tightly, a soft smile on his lips. He was going to miss that li'l brat. 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Bye bye, Yuki! I hope you have a nice trip because things are going to be ugly when you come back! _laughs maniacally_ I'm such a cold-hearted BH! Hope you guys liked it, I know that it is not much but I will update soon. If you still have any **pairings** requests, just tell me! And if anyboy could help me out with understanding more about the past behind Yuki K. and Eiri, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading everybody, please tell me what you think! Arigatou! 


	3. Blur of Love

**:Beautiful Reflections:**

**Disclaimer:** Three words, no, wait... _counts on her hand_ it's five words. I do not own anything. _counts words again_ Yep, that's five. I think I got it right. OMG, I did! _screams happily_ Ah, uh, first of all I want to thank God, then my math teacher and of couse my pare-- _shot dead_

**Summary:** Chappy 3 Up Yuki is off to Europe and USA for a couple of weeks, which allows Tatsuha to put his plan into work. Yes, Shuichi may not be Ryuichi but since he cannot be with the love of his life, the pink-haired boy would do. TS, YS, KxHiro! 

**Pairings:** TatsuhaxShuichi, YukixShuichi, KxHiro! 

**Nagging Voice:** Sweetness, it's the first time I've got that many reviews for only two chapters, I'm so happy that I can stop writing alrogether _reviews disappear_ ahh, I guess I'll keep on writing then n.n;; Okay, so here's what's happening with this story.. I've been wodering if I should write couple of chapters to show how Ta-kun is acting like Yuki, or I can just skip all that to the moment that Yuki returns. Well, I was tempeted to do the last, since I'm lazy and all, but I think I will go with the first option. Let's see how good of an actor Ta-kun really is _evil laugh_ but then, Tatsuha is always up to a challenge when it comes to his Ryuichi. I like that about him, reminds me of... me when it comes to somebody famous n.n;; Oh, if you were actually readin' this, please do scroll down and sorry about the headache _snickers_ And not to forget, I want to dedicate a special thanks to Kaylariana, who helped out with Eiri's history with Yuki! Arigatou! 

**Warning:** Language, yaoi, some violence in following chapters. Non-beat'ed story. I guess that's about it.Oh, also, my native language is neither English nor Japanese, so please try to excuse my mistakes! Arigatou! 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! (In order of the reviewer number) 

**_Kaiyuku:_** I kinda was writing the story in a hurry, so I wrote the first reason that popped into my mind. Yuki's leaving because he has some press conferences to attend to, and they are for his books that are being translated into different languages. I know, lame, but that's the frist thing that I could think of. Neway, thanks for reading! 

**_Gingerbreadgal:_** Yay, review! (ps: me love your nickname) 

**_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:_** Here's an update! Not a lot about Tatusha, though, but I promise ya... it's all in the next chapter. Arigatou! 

**_Ali:_** Wow, two reviews from you! You get a double hug, then _give Ali a double hug_ And you're right, I can't fit that pairing in my story, but I will consider it for any future stories. Thank you so much for your review, and here's an update for you n.n 

**_me, the pirate:_** _grabs a tin board and sits next to me, TP_ You think I'll tan faster! n.n;; OH, wow! I'm really flattered, you made me blush! n.n And to repay the favor, you're a great review, since everybody just asks for updates and all (not that I mind) but you actually **_reviewed_** my story.. so, Arigatou! I really appreciate it! And just a small note, I'm thinking about being a profiler in the future... so, yeah... n.n;;; 

**_Kaylariana:_** _does her own dance of joy_ YaY! You reviewed again! Whee! Thanks for everything, K! 

**_EiriyukiLover:_** And you got your pairing! Thanks alot EYlover! Hope you enjoy this update n.n 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Two: Blur of Love+_

_"Aishteru Yu-chan! I'll miss you!"_

Yuki shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face as he watched the city grow smaller every second as the plane reached a higher altitude in the sky. His chin resting in his hand, Eiri tried to keep his gaze on the airport until the last moment. He sighed when the window displayed different scenery, turning away from it and unbuckling the annoying seatbelt from his waist. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible, so had kept it loose, attracting the attention of one of the plane attendants who left after he growled at her, grumbling about the snobs she had to put up with in the first class. 

_"Aishteru Yu-chan!"_

Yuki grimaced, his face expressing the pain that shot in his chest for a moment when the words rang in his head. Where have he heard that same sentence before? He hadn't, because he was the one to say them. It was not a public, make-me-deaf scream like Shuichi's reminder, but he had said it with a faint blush; a teenaged boy confessing his love for a tutor, for a man, for... Yuki. 

He excused himself as he stepped in front of the woman next to him, and then he headed towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, Yuki placed his hands on the sink, letting them support his weight as he stared hard at his reflection. Who was this in the reflection? Yuki? No, definitely not Yuki. He was Eiri Uesugi, a novelist and a son of a monk, but... but why did he continue to torture himself with the past? Yuki, who was Yuki exactly? All he had was a blurry memory that told him he was in love with a man named Yuki, who betrayed him... who hurt him, but instead of trying to forget him, he decided to call himself Yuki to the public. 

_At the same moment, somebody else was wondering about the same thing. Their hands on the sink, their eyes fixed on the mirror before them, they mumbled. "Who am I?" Blond hair reflected the artificial light, still wet from the shower. The hands left the sink, reaching for the contacts case. Carefully, two fingers picked up one of the moisture objects and placed it in the wide-open eye, repeating the process with other contact. Blinking, a tear fell from the corner of one eye as the contact took its time to get in the right place. Blue eyes stared the mirror once again, "I am Tatsuha Uesugi. No, I am Eiri Uesugi, Eiri... Yuki."_

A knock sounded on the door and Yuki growled, cursing people who did not have enough patience to be in this world, only to stop when he remembered he was one of those. He opened the door, not glancing at the man who disturbed him but heading straight back to his seat. He rarely had that much patience when it came to Shuichi, or anybody for that matter. He just seemed to push everybody away, wanting to brood alone about his past, which consisted of a few flashbacks that sometimes did not make sense to him. Tohma was usually there to help him remember, since it was the only real connection between them that kept them in constant touch -except the fact that he was married to his sister, of course. The older blond would try to remind the writer of the wonderful times they had spent in New York, but Eiri always shut him off, only remembering the pain he went through in the last days of his stay in the United States. 

He knew it was not fair for the Nittle Grasper's member, but he could not think of NY without linking that directly to Yuki, and thinking about that man only brought him grief and misery, which was expected. Problem is, he could not stop of thinking about Yuki for a moment the last couple of weeks, and he knew the reason behind that. 

Shuichi Shindou. 

That pink-haired boy reminded him so much of himself, not the part where he grab hold of his leg, not letting go as Eiri drags him along everywhere, but the part where he loves blindly. Where did that love come from? Why does the singer love him so much? Why did he love Yuki? Why does he still? 

He sighed, squirming in his seat for a moment in an attempt to get comfortable, before he leaned back on the stuffed chair. It did not matter now, what mattered now was a small fact he could not deny. 

He was going to miss that punk. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Studio M buzzed with loud music, silenced by the thick walls and glass that separated the room from the building. Bad Luck's American Manager, Claude K. Winchester, watched as two members of the band focused on making the music while the third held the mike in his hand, ready to add his vocal part when the time came. The long-haired guitarist nodded to Shuichi, giving him the signal to start singing. 

The pink-haired singer opened his mouth, and by the look of his face; he was about to do his best performance. Eyes shut tight, head turned up to the sky and chest filled with air, Shuichi screamed. 

"**YUKI**!" 

Hiro put his hand on the wall, his head hung low and moving left and right in hopeless shake, while Fujisaki grabbed hold of his keyboard to stop himself from falling to the ground and knock himself out. K was not as lucky though, finding himself face first on the floor. He sighed, pushing himself up enough to place his elbow on the ground and rest his cheek in his hand, while the other hand's fingers tapped repeatedly in a pattern on the ground. This was not working, it had been three days and they didn't get any work done due to the singer's depression. K lifted his legs up, feet locked and started to swing them back and forth. He was out of ideas to cheer the teenager up, having every single one he tried already shot down in a second. He was worse than Ryuichi when he loses Kumagoro. 

Hiro walked out of the door, sighing, only to stop in his tracks at the scene before him. Claude looked like a little kid with the way he was spread on his stomach, his legs going up and down, all that was messing was a coloring book and some crayons. The long-haired teenager blushed, and he looked away from K knowing that he was the reason behind the room's temperature going up. Hiro recently found himself admiring their American manager, his eyes following his every move and being ready to laugh at every antic of his. What scared him the most, though, is the way his heart fluttered whenever the blond talked to him, whether it was to get more excuses to use his weaponry directory, or to compliment him on a job done well. Hiroshi could still remember the way he felt when Claude wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close and whispering how glad he was to have him back after his second try to quit the band. Nakano believed that it was the turn point where his feelings toward the American began to change. 

K sighed again, this time climbing to his feet and loosening the always-loose tie even more. He looked at the pitiful bundle that is Shuichi, who was curled on the ground and crying, wanting his Yuki back. Walking towards Hiro, he placed his bent elbow on the nearest shoulder, not realizing the effect it had on the younger man as his heart started to beat faster. "Nee, Hiro-kun, can't you take him back home with you?" 

Hiro stepped away, just wanting his heart to slow down and the blush to not spread across his face. "No way, man, not after his attempt to rape me the first night." 

"Ah, c'mon, Nakano! You know he did not mean to, he just thought you were Yuki-san." He winked, "This time you can lock your door." 

"You're talking as though I did not do so the first time; I know how crazy Shuichi get without his lover, but the boy forced his way into my room, the lock was broken in two!" He made hand gestures to emphasize the danger of the situation, "Why do you think I follow him around with a warning sign in my hands." 

K sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Ano, I cannot take him with me, I have a child to worry about." He switched his gaze to the pale keyboard player, "Fuji-sa--" 

"No way in hell!" Was the stern reply before Fujisaki slammed the door after he left the studio. 

K tapped his chin, trying to come up with yet another idea. He snapped his fingers as a light bulb appeared above his head. Frowning, the blond grabbed hold of the lit bulb and threw it in the trash can, hearing it crash. "I hope they don't take their prices out of my salary every time I get one." Hiro sweatdropped. 

Pulling his cell phone out of is pocket, he hit one of the speed dial. Waiting a few moments, he greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Ryu-kun!" 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An exhausted Shuichi pulled out the keys from his pocket, or Yuki's to be exact. He caressed the squid toy that hung from the key chain, feeling tears prick in his eyes. After a big struggle between K and Hiro, the latter shouting 'You want us to be doomed', or was it 'You want to doom the world'? He shook his head, it was something like that, and after that Hiro walked him home with that stupid _**Caution! Danger!**_ sign being waved around. 

He stepped into the building and kept going until he was in the elevator. Pushing the floor's number, he slumped against the wall, his head hung low. He could not go through with this anymore, it's been only three days but it felt as though he had kissed Yuki goodbye a lifetime ago. 

The tears were back again, and as the elevator stopped and the door started to slide open, Shuichi threw his head back and wailed. "Yuki!" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

The pink-haired singer stopped his scream, blinking at the elevator's ceiling. Slowly lowering his head to face what's in front of him, he saw the blond leaning against the apartment's doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk in place. Shindou blinked once more, feeling and looking stupid. 

"Yuki?" 

_+TBC...+_

_ It's in vol. 11... I just loved it, and now I'm wishing that I have one. Also that cute Kumagoro that hung from Shuichi's cell phone! Oh man, I hope they have some of that in the convention _

**AN:** _Rubs her hands together_ Now we're talking! Finally I'm getting to the story's idea, whee, I can't wait to work more on this ficcy! Oh, and for that scene of K on the floor and him being childish and all, that's my view of Claude... I just always feel like he's that cute young kid who can't wait to play with his new toys. That's why I love him! _hugs K_ n.n Anyway, I was asked by one of my fried about why I take long to update my stories, so I decided to write the answer here... so if you don't want to read and find more about me, then don't hurt and my feelings _sniffs_... n.n;;; Oh, if you want to skip the part after this, just want to thank you for reading! And please tell me what you think! n.n   
Okay, to get myself motivated, I go first to take look at the reviews, and I start to reply each one before I actaully start the story... also the NV, that's why sometimes it doesn't fit with the story _sweatdrop_, and when I actually start with the story, I write the first lines then I jump to turn the TV on, find something, watch it for a few minutes... then go back to writing, with the TV still on. After another paragraph, I would start looking for some music CDs to play. Then I would grab my _**Newtupe USA**_ magazine, and sigh as I read the _**Kyo Kara Maou**_, knowing I'm not going to see or read it before a couple of months (I'm broke). After that, yep, you guessed it, some more writing, but I stop again to read some other fanfics. More writing, then I would find some situation in the story that amuses me, and I **need** to draw it, and after some more interruptions... you get a finished chapter, which is never long, and some pissed off readers. So... GOMEN NASA, minna-samaI! _blinks then grins_ If somebody actually read all this, just tell me and I will try to be less distracted next time _chuckles_ n.n;; ARIGATOU! For readin' and all... please tell me what you think! 'Til next time n.n 


	4. Begin Scene!

**:Beautiful Reflections:**

**Disclaimer:** Three words, no, wait... _counts on her hand_ it's five words. I do not own anything. _counts words again_ Yep, that's five. I think I got it right. OMG, I did! _screams happily_ Ah, uh, first of all I want to thank God, then my math teacher and of course my pare-- _shot dead_

**Summary:** Tatsuha had taken the role of being Yuki to get Shuichi for himself, since he can't get Ryuichi. Would Shuichi notice before it's too late? And why can't Ta-kun be with Ryu? What would Yuki do when he finds out? YS, TS, TR, KHiro! 

**Pairings:** TatsuhaxShuichi, YukixShuichi, TatsuhaxRyuichi KxHiro! 

**Nagging Voice:** Oooh, things are starting to get really interesting around here in the story, but that's not all, folks. I am going to be mixing five fics' ideas in one, since it seemed to be the best option, so this fic is going to be one damn long story! Umm, just so you know... And other thing to address is people sending me some nasty emails about updating, I'm really sorry guys that I'm taking a long time to write chapters for this story but I'm preparing to move out, not only the house and town, also out of country. So, please guys, just give me some time as I say goodbye to a place I've been living in for a year. Just, onegai, no more emails... but at the same time, I'm glad you actually took the time to write an email about that n.n Well, that's about it for my nagging this time... so, read on and tell me what you think! (PS: Chapter's name came from Drama and Speech class that I'm takin', teacher always barks it and it annoys the hell outta me... n.n;; I know, pointless, but the hey! n.n) 

**Warning:** Language, yaoi, some violence in following chapters. Non-beat'ed story. I guess that's about it.Oh, also, my native language is neither English nor Japanese, so please try to excuse my mistakes! Arigatou! 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! (In order of the reviewer number) 

**_Gingerbread Gal:_** huggles You're welcome, Gingerb gal! You're just one sweet review, please, keep on reading and I hope you like the new chapter. 

**_MeowMeow:_** I know, I'm evil but I love it _laughs evilly_ Yuki doesn't even know anything about what's happening, poor Shu-chan indeed! Let's see what would happen, shall we? (PS: Your username reminded me of my kitty back at home! Arigatou for the memory!) 

**_cutelilpuppieyez:_** Oh, another review! Yay! And you're review is full of awesome feedback, thank you so very much n.n and you were right, the motivation will be revealed later on... and I love HiroxK, it's like my second favorite pairing at the moment! Arigatou, Cutie-chan! _huggles_

**_Kaylariana:_** First option... _sighs_ more work for me, but hey, maybe some lemony stuff is going to happen later on _winks_

**_tammy-love:_** Yay! You're readin' this story, too and reviewing also! You rawk, Tammy-san! And by the way your words went capital letters, I think you're panicking, so calm down... everything's okay _chuckles_ Now, where would the drama and angst be if Tatsuha didn't have his way with out beloved Shuichi? Let's see what Yuki will do about it! Arigatou! n.n 

**_DeMoN4EvA:_** Thanks a lot for makin' this story part of your list, really appreciated! And here's the update you wanted... should I think you're happy that Yuki was a Demon by looking at your username? n.n;; 

**_Ichi-chan:_** Here y'go, Ichi-chan, some 'make-out-ness' is over there in the chapter, so go and enjoy yourself! Thanks so much for the review, motivated me to work! n.n 

**_j666:_** Here's a f----n' update, hope you like it! And where are your manners, you should add please at the end of your request _chuckles_

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Three: Begin Scene!+_

The night was still young, and the citizens of Tokyo City were taking full advantage of that as cars sped down the streets, horns blaring and head stuck out of windows, screams and whoops being let out into the night. The need to party was rushing through veins as the weekend came near, and the youth of Tokyo started to invade the roads as the sky grew darker. 

Sumiko drove her white Jeep down the narrow streets of the neighborhood, grinning widely as her friends screamed out at people as she drove past them, using profanity as if it's the only thing they have been taught in their lives. The group's Friday night's ritual was the best part of the weekend; the freedom you gain by flooring the gas pedal and letting your car shoot down the street like a bullet, music turned up loud and damaging your eardrums as you whooped to the city. 

Making a sharp turn around the corner, the young Japanese teenager breathed in anticipation, the grin still in place as the car went down the familiar neighborhood. It was their favorite street to drive down, especially when they get to piss off the blond beauty that lived up in the third floor of one of the buildings. Every week, they would stop the car there, make the tires screech as the rubber burn off onto the ground and stay at the spot with their music blaring until he comes out onto the balcony, and give them a glare. 

A glare from Eiri Yuki. It was well worth it! 

When they reached the street, though, they were disappointed by the switched off lights in the third floor. Nothing stops a group of mad fan girls, though, for the teenagers turned up the music even further while Sumiko honked the horn three times before keeping her hand on for more than ten seconds, but when the only results they got was an old bald man threatening them, whom they flipped off respectfully, they decided to call it quits. 

It was eerie how the place was quiet on a Friday night, usually there would be some loud bickering coming from the Yuki's apartment but that night it seemed as silence as death itself. With head hung low, the car of the rabid fan girls was driven through the neighborhood as the girls wondered whom else they could annoy at that moment. 

The yellow-colored building was barely out of sight when a high-pitched scream tore through the night. 

"**Yuki**!" 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the queit before the storm, the breaths could be heard easily along with a bumping hearts as everything else fell silent and faded away. It was as if they had stopped in time, everything seeming unreal and incomprehensible as everything froze up, brain included, and Shuichi did not dare make a move as his eyes drowned in beautiful hazel ones. He felt numb as a caring gaze ran along the length of his body, and then shudders started to run through him as he saw the love turn into passion and hunger. 

He did not move, though, not even a step. 

The pink-haired singer blinked once fast, not wanting for the image before him to disappear, but when he opened them and the blond was still there before him, leaning against the doorframe, he decided to blink once again. His exhaustion must have been catching up to him; Yuki never waited for him at the door, not with that sweet smile and the love in his eyes. Now he understood why Hiro was following him with that sign. he felt tears prick the back of his eyes; and to think he had ever doubted his best friend. 

Tatsuha watched as the younger man spaced off in front of him, his eyes unfocused for a while as he drifted into his inner world. The younger Uesugi's eye twitched as Shuichi's brain switched off the real world, damn it all to hell if he was about to have his whole plan ruined. Maybe it was the way he was acting, maybe it was his posture? What was he doing wrong that Shuichi had to run off to his fantasy world? What would have done if he were to be in this position? _Dammit_, he cursed as it hit him, _but I thought he would be at least a bit nice to his lover_. 

Standing straight and fixing his hazel eyes into a glare, which Tatsuha -now Yuki- aimed at the helpless boy in the elevator as coldness replaced the love that was shining from the same pair of eyes a moment ago. The elevator was making a beeping noise when Tatusha dryly said. "Nani? Thought you'd be happy, brat." 

Shuichi's eyes widened as he heard the familiar cold voice talking to him and he felt his heart race in his chest, almost bursting through to the outside world. His face started to glow with happiness, his eyes shut and soft lips stretching to reveal white teeth and pink tongue as his mouth opened to let out a scream. 

"**YUKI!**" He dashed forward, arms open up wide so he could get into his lover's arms only to have his face hit a cold, hard surface. With tears in his eyes, Shindou rubbed his nose and looked at the elevator's closed door with a pout, and when the metal box started moving, the pink-haired teenager started pressing on the button frantically as he panicked. "No! NO! Yuki, Yuki, **Yuki**!" He stuck his hands in the small gap between the door and the wall and started pulling with all his mite, "Lemme go, lemme go! Yuki!" 

Tears were streaming in rivers as the elevator ignored Shuichi's pleadings and threats, and instead going all the way back to the ground floor. As the door slid open, there was a gasp and childish frightened squeal as the scene in the elevator met a woman and her son. There in the middle of the metal box, was a pink-haired boy in a heap, face-first on the floor as his body twitched. 

"Mommy," the young boy pulled at the woman's sleeve, "Is he dead?" 

The mother tried to comfort her child as she stepped closer to the form on the ground. "Of course not, baby." She placed a soft, small hand on top of the unmoving head. "Are you okay, mister?" 

She felt the head under her hand move, and she smiled sweetly as the young man tried to look up at her. Her smile dropped fast, though, when she saw the subject of the "Scream" painting looking at her, his face blue-colored and his eyes looking as though he was drugged up. 

"Yuki!" The slow moan came out from the dead-looking boy, and the woman took a couple of shaky breaths before she let out a high-pitched scream. Grabbing her son around the waist, she broke the record as she ran away from the freak in the elevator. 

Shuichi pressed the third floor button once again and slowly stood up, ready to go into action as soon as possible. Mumbling Yuki's name over and over again under his breath, he watched the digital display and impatiently waited for number three to appear up there. His mouth opened in happiness when it did, the elevator making a beep sound once before the door slid open. 

"**YUKI!**" Once again, he opened his arms up wide and rushed out of the elevator, wanting and needing to feel the strong arms of his lovers hold him and comfort him. Oh, how much he had missed Yuki. It had been forever since the last time he had seen him; who thought he would actually survive three days without flying after the blond. Didn't anybody understand that his whole world revolved around Eiri, how was he supp-- 

**WHAM! THUD!**

Sitting there on his butt after falling, Shuichi looked up at the closed door with hurt in his eyes, but he could not help laughing when he saw the sign that was placed on the wooden barrier between him and his lover. He should have known Yuki would this, but he thought he would be more creative. 

He heard a gasp and the pink-haired young man turned to see a young man, a child in her arms, looking at him in horror for a moment before screaming and running off in the other direction. Shuichi shrugged. 

Violet eyes took in the sign once again, remembering that he saw it stashed away in the apartment. Probably when Yuki needed to use it, and it seemed that now was the time to use it. 

**DON'T  
COME IN  
P.S. DROP DEAD  
YUKI**

He started to giggle, hearts floating all around him. 

Yuki was back! 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tatsuha heard the door of the apartment creak as it was opened, and the artificially blond man hurried to get in the bed. He closed his eyes as he used his ears to detect the movements of Bad Luck's vocalist, the action causing some mental images to run through his mind which caused some excitement and disturbance in the lower part of his athlete body. Just the thought of having Shuichi for himself, body and all, was enough to him to be on the edge. 

His mind started to fill up with images a brown-haired singer, though, as he heard the steps come closer to the bedroom and Tatusha used every single bit of his will power not to jump Shuichi when he opened the door of the dark room. Anticipation coursed through his body as the steps drew even more near, and despite knowing that somebody was there all along, Tatsuha couldn't help but jump when a high-pitched scream attacked his poor, soft eardrum. 

"**YUKI!**" 

Shuichi heard an 'oof' come out from the bed as he jumped on the person sleeping in it. A wide grin split his youthful face as he felt the body beneath him twist and turn, only to blush furiously when he found a not well-hidden bulge pressing against him. Yuki and him might have had sex and made love -a term Shuichi preferred- more than enough to be experience, but the Shuichi could not help but get rosy cheeks when it came to those situations, even a kiss could trigger his blush. He did not mind though, as long as it made him look 'a little bit cute' to Yuki as it usually did. 

"Nee, Yuki!" He ignored the pressing matters Yuki seemed to be suffering from and instead laid on top of him, his arms around the delicate neck, and simply didn't move. "You're back!" 

"Your point?" 

"Ahh, admit it, you big softy." He raised himself to drop a kiss on the blond's nose. "You couldn't stay away from me for a day, couldn't you now!" The pink-haired teenager nuzzled Yuki, "Don't worry, from now on, Shuichi will take of ya, Yuki!" 

"Is that so, punk?" Tatsuha wrapped his own arms around the slim waist, and with a fluid movement, he rolled them both over so he was hovering over Shuichi, who had his eyes closed and small smile on his face, his arms still around Yuki. 

"Hai, I'm never letting you out of my sight, Yuki!" He stopped for a moment, a content sigh escaping him as soft, wet lips started trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck. "I mean it, wherever you go, you'll find me there." The last part faded away as the body relaxed under the special attention of Tatsuha, or as known to Shuichi, Eiri Yuki. 

"You do like being a pain in the ass, don't you, baka?" Tatsuha placed a gentle kiss on the soft lips, and passionately started to deepen it only to stop when the person he was kissing did not respond. Raising himself up a bit, Tatsuha looked at the peaceful face of his soon-to-be-lover. Giving those pinky lips another kiss, he whispered, "Mine Shuichi, you're all mine." 

Gently rolling the smaller body over, Tatsuha gathered Shuichi to his chest and kissed the soft, silky pink-hair. The lids slowly closed over hazel eyes, and the last image Tatsuha had was of a brown-haired older man, a bunny plushie clutched in his hand. His arms tightened around the warm body in his arm as he mumbled before drifting off. 

"Ryuichi." 

_+TBC...+_

**NV:** Oops, Tatsuha is all over Shuichi, but I guess he won't be getting that much fun tonight! Okay, so here we are, starting with the real stuff and getting to the main point of the whole story... what do you think so far? It is hard to write a fic just like the manga, where angst and humor can exist in the same scene, seriously, right now I really admire Mika-san more, if possible. I hope you liked it, and tell me if this is better or if I should make it all angst-y... and as I suggested in another story, since I spend my time trying to find out what your usernames mean to you, I was wondering if you'd like to write the **meaning** of your username in your review... thought it would be fun n.n Let me start... MitMiya was created by my first yaoi pairing, _Mitsui_ and _Miyagi_ from _**Slam Dunk**_ n.n Oh, one final note, the girl in the beginning, Sakumi, is an actual reviewer, who wanted real bad to be in the fic, even for a moment... so if you want to have your name or nickname (preferably Japanese) be in one of those aimless scenes, just mention that in your review! That's it for now, thanks for reading n.n 

**Help Needed:** Since I have had some troubles before with authors trying to write a story with mixed ideas from other stories, and then accusing authors of stealing their ideas... I was wondering if somebody would be interested in hearing out the whole story and the ideas behind it, if you don't mind having the story somewhat spoiled for you. I know that for some this may sound stupid, but to have one of your stories erased because of silly accusations is just damn frustrating and heart-breaking. I would just share it with the first three. Sorry about the weird request, but it's just better be prepared if something like that happens again. 


	5. He Loves Me Not

**:Beautiful Reflections:**

**Disclaimer:** All belong to one lucky Japanese manga-ka.

**Summary:** Tatsuha is now known as Eiri Yuki and lives the life of his older brother, while Shuichi Shindou discovers something shocking about his blond lover. TatxShu, YukixShu, KxHiro & TatxRyu. Rating pumbed up for sexual encounters.

**Pairings:** TatsuhaxShuichi, YukixShuichi, TatsuhaxRyuichi, KxHiro!

**Nagging Voice:** I have to start off by say so **sorry** for the delay in updating, and I want to apologize to the reviewers, who had offered their help and did not have the chance to hear the story out.. I am so sorry, but for some reason, I was unable to catch any of you online T.T I feel so guilty. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and enjoy some TatxShu action XD

**Warning:** **Lemon**, my friend told me it can be considered lime, but I want to be safe >.first time I've written something like this -.-;;

**Comebacks:** I just want to point that this section would be moved to the **bottom** of the page, because -sadly- I got some complains about it. Sorry, guys DX

oo00O00oo 

_+Chapter Four: He Loves Me Not+_

Sweat rolled teasingly down his muscular body as the heat flared up, but the man did not bother to wipe them away as he sank deeper into his new-found fantasy. His hands were balled into tight fists, grasping the sheets under him as though they were the last string to sanity, in a world that almost ripped him off his own.

Air started to rush into and out of young lungs with more speed, increasing rapidly as did the withering that came along. It took a couple of minutes before a gasp stopped the panting, Hiro Nakano's eyes opening wide as he woke up from his feverish dream with a start.

Brown eyes staring blankly into the darkness, Hiro laid still as he struggled to regain the steady pace of his breathing. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly in a hot, long sigh, his hands finding their way to cover an overly-flushed face.

Wiping away sweat, Nakano cursed. This was the tenth time in two weeks that he had a dream where him, Claude and sexual encounters were involved. And as much as he enjoyed them, they only made his life more harder as he was forced to see his dream lover everyday, and not be able to find the love he believed should be in beautiful blue eyes.

He sighed once again, feeling his body being weighed down by emotional and mental exhaustion. For the first time, Hiro felt what his best friend, Shuichi, went through with his own blond love, but the brunet was somewhat jealous of Shindou, for the pink-haired was able to get involved into the novelist's life, while his blond crush was a straight, American, married man with a son to take care of.

Closing his eyes, he pondered his hopeless love as he moved to roll on his side, only to have a blush spread across his face when he felt the sticky substance, which covered his lower body, blanket and sheets.

_Dammit,_ he smacked his forehead, _I have to clean up, **again**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tatsuha was having the greatest dream of all, it was not the first time he had fantasized about his idol, Ryuichi, and him being intimate, but the lips that were nibbling on his neck, and the soft hands that seemed to touch every inch of his body felt so real.

A soft moan escaped him as fingers pinched his over-sensitive nipple, only to have the now-blond teenager gasp in surprise when soft lips captured his own. Blinking his eyes open, Tatsuha's hazel pair were met by dancing violet ones. Memories of last night rushed in his sleep-fogged mind, while Shuichi giggled, giving the blond a happy 'Good morning'.

"Baka," Tatsuah mumbled, "Why'd you stop?"

The lips were back, running along the side of his jaw to end up with a soft pick on a slightly pointed chin. Tatsuha wrapped his arms around the smaller form as Shuichi settled laying on top of the assumed-Yuki. A sound that could have been called a purr came out of the Uesugi brother as he gave the pink-haired the lead, his hands running under clothes, eager to feel some naked flesh with his fingertips.

The heat was unbearable, and Tatsuha lost himself as an enthusiastic Shuichi did his best to be the seme for the first time. Uesugi's vision blurred for a moment, his breath caught in his throat as a small hand wrapped around his hardened member. Inhaling sharply with his eyes shut tight, a brown-haired man flashed in his mind and he chocked out the familiar name... only to have his voice covered by a loud bang.

Tatsuha grunted as Shuichi collapsed on him all of a sudden, and his golden eyes looked over the older man's shoulder to see a blond standing at the foot of their bed, a smoking gun in his hand and his eyes hidden behind dark shades.

"Sorry to interrupt, Shuichi, but it's my duty." The blond's accent sent a chill down Tatsuha's spine, as the unknown man took off his sunglasses, cold blue eyes staring into his own. Eyes widened in fear the sixteen-year-old tried to grasp the situation. A guy with a gun, not Japanese was standing right before him, and he had just shot down Shuichi Shindou.

An **assassin**? Was he a hitman? Or some crazy fan of Nittle Graspers wanting the competition finished? Was he hired to kill Shuichi, or actually kill the novelist? Maybe he was after Tatsuha himself, but how did he know?

"That hurt, K-san!" Shuichi grumbled as he pressed onto the back of his head, getting off the bed and glaring at his manager, "Couldn't you wait a minute!"

"Work can't wait, Shu-uchi!" K said cheerfully, waving his gun around. "Now, do I have to--"

"K-san!" Yuki suddenly screamed. "As in Claude 'K' Winchester, the former manager of Sakuma Ryuichi of Nittle Graspers, K-san?"

There was a heavy pause as the air changed around the trio, and Tatsuha gulped as the two older men stared at him as though he had just grown, not one, but two extra heads all of a sudden. The wheels turning in his head, Yuki said sternly. "I want to know exactly who you let into my home, punk!"

Shuichi stared at his blond lover, a look that made Tatsuha utterly nervous as he sat there under the scrutiny of the violet eyes, and as soon as Shindou looked away, he breathed a mental sigh of relief. "I'll dress up on a jiff, K-san!"

With a last quick glance at Yuki, Shuichi disappeared with a set of clothing for the day. Tatsuha sighed heavily, and rubbed his face, before directing his attention to the other blond in the room. "I would really appreciate not spreading the word of me returning, and do me a favor by telling that brat to keep his mouth shut."

K shrugged, his blue eyes seeming to be fixed on something else. "Sure, no problem."

A pause.

"What are you looking at exactly?"

Claude pointed at Yuki's torso, where his eyes had been staring for the last minutes. "Just thinking, that must hurt."

Tatsuha looked down and was met by his barely covered up erection, and he quickly covered himself up. His blush deepened in color as he watched K leave the room laughing maniacally.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Winchester stopped trying to start up a conversation with Bad Luck's vocalist after realizing he had been talking to himself for the last ten minutes. He couldn't help but regularly take his blue eyes off the road to make sure Shuichi was actually with him; the pink-haired man usually filled up the car with either his wailing, or his fangirly squealing.

Claude was genuinely concerned, for he had never seen Shuichi quiet before. Another minute passed before it hit him.. Shuichi Shindou was actually thinking! It explained why he had never seen the younger man silent before.

Shuichi Shindou was unaware of K's amazing discovery as he hugged his bent legs to his chest, a familiar name running through his head.

Ryuichi.

Last night, when the novelist mumbled it, Shuichi thought he had imagined it due to the exhaustion he had suffered from, but when Yuki repeated his Idol's name again - and during their lovemaking - Shuichi's blood ran cold and his heart froze over.

What was the sudden interest in Ryuichi? And why did Yuki almost jump K-san that morning? The blond did not mention Claude as Bad Luck's manager, only recognizing the American for the work he had done with Ryuichi.

Realization suddenly fell on Shuichi like the wall of China...

Yuki loved Ryuichi. Not Shuichi, no, but Ryuichi. Shuichi Shindou only looked like the older man, is that why Yuki kept him around? Is that why Yuki is always so mean to him?

Because he **loved** Ryuichi!

_+TBC...+_

**NV:** Shuichi just doesn't get it, does he? XD I'm sorry that I had to get K-san stopping everything, but promise there will be more of that soon n.n And I will everything right for Hiro, too.. him and K were meant for each other! DX It sucks they're the straight guys in the anime n.n;; I hope you have enjoyed this update, and I look forward to reading your opinions, suggestions and even squeals about how hawt those two were together XD 'Till next time n.n

**Comebacks:** My favorite thing to do after writing a chappy n.n

**_cutelilpuppieyez:_** _huggles_ Yep, I'm still alive, and look it's another chapter _gasps_ I'm such a hard worker XD I'm so sorry about not contacting you for the help I've asked for, I feel like such a jerk T.T I have added you to my Y!Msngr list, and I thought I'd be able to catch you online.. no such, luck. If you're still interested, please say so.. and I shall email you this time n.n

**_DeMoN4EvA:_** I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and you have to admit the Shuichi is made to be a victim XD I feel like an idiot, because I really wanted to contact you... but I was really sure about your s/n. I mean, call me stupid, but all I know that it means screen name DX So, like the fool I am, I just blinked stupidily at it. If you're still up to it, I'd really appreciate your help n.n

**_Tammy-Love:_** Wow! You have quite a good idea there O-o _writes it down_ If I ever get stuck anywhere in this story, I'll immediately contact you.. you seem to have a lot of ideas. _Huggles_ Thanks for the review!

**_Eiri4Ever:_** Yay! Another Review! Glad you loved it, I hope you love this one, too 3

**_nn:_** Here's an update, hope you like! n.n

**_BadLuck Pika-Pika:_** This chapter is for you, PP, here's some lemony stuff to read, and _gasps_ it's Tatsuha and Shuichi Thankies for review n.n

**_Ororon:_** Thank you so much for your help Ororon-san. I'm really glad that you love the story, always appreciate know that people actually do like them3 Arigatou!

**_Kaylariana:_** _sighs_ Don't we all.. but I bet you wished to be in this chapter for more than a moment XD And thanks so much, I'm home and I'm happy n.n _huggles_ Here's an update, enjoy!


End file.
